thewhitestarfandomcom-20200214-history
White Star
Cubim4 is a Geometry Dash Player and YouTuber. Origins This section may skip or be vauge with certain events of Cubim4's Origins because they may not be important or they may not be remembered. Before 2014 *At an unknown time in 2009 or 2010, Cubim4 made his first online appearence ever on Club Penguin. At the time he was "tarekk" *At an unknown time in 2011 or 2012, Cubim4 got interested into Bloons games, at the time, specifically, Bloons TD 5. This effected his future as he played these Bloons games as the years went by, and didn't stop. *On March 10th, 2013, Cubim4 created his ROBLOX account named "Flufflycat2004" which is a typo of "Fluffycat2004". This was likely his most notable online appareance as it was the first game he played on his YouTube channel about 2 years later. 2014 September Cubim4 started getting involved with the Mixels community at the time, as it was his new interest. On September 13th, Cubim4 (or Boycat2004 at the time) joined the Mixels Wiki, despite actually being too young to join Wikia at the time. He kept the a secret until December, but this wasn't intentional. October On October 20th, Cubim4 made his first ever YouTube video. December On December 6th, Cubim4 was banned from the Mixels Wiki and he was very upset. He got banned because he made a post saying something about his username at the time (Boycat2004) and why he put "2004" at the end. Afterwards, Cubim4 changed his Username on Wikia to "Flamzer the Mixel" for unknown or forgotten reasons. Though, Cubim4 remained active on the Mixels Fan wiki because despite the owner knowing he was younger than 13 at the time, he was good friends with him so he decided not to ban him. 2015 February Around February 15th, Cubim4 bought Geometry Dash on his tablet. April On April 5th, Cubim4 made his first ROBLOX video. Not only was this his first ROBLOX video, but it was his first video of any game! There really wasn't anything too special about this video, though. June On June 6th, Cubim4 uploaded 8 videos throughout the day. One of them, however, was very different from his past videos. It was his first ever Geometry Dash video. There wasn't too much special about this video as it was just an EveryPlay video showcasing a sneak peek of a level that never got released. July On July 22nd, Cubim4 got Geometry Dash for Steam. 2016 (WIP) January On January 28th, Cubim4 had reached 1,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel! August Cubim4 got unbanned from the Mixels Wiki, as they set a rule where you only needed to be 12 instead of 13, and Cubim4 was 12 at the time. 2017 (WIP) February Cubim4 reached 2000 subscribers! April *Cubim4 made a video announcing he would no longer make Mixels videos as he was starting to lose interest. *Cubim4 made a discord account and a server (Not done) Trivia *He was the owner/host of the GD collab group known as Team Silver Cubers. *He has DMDD (disruptive mood dysregulation disorder), *He owns two YouTube channels. Cubim4 and Cubim4 Games. *His real first name is Tarek, but he goes by "Michael", which is his middle name, **He did this due to his name being different and people bullied him about it, and his dad (who he is named after) did the same thing when he was in high school. **Cubim4 says "I won't go by my middle name forever, maybe I'll go back when I am done with high school or something." Gallery Cubim4Pfp.png|An old profile picture Cubim4Profilepicturesmall.png|An old profile picture ElectroDasher.png|Electro Dasher Cubim4.png|An old profile picture BoycatOfficialpfp.png|BoycatOfficial IMG 1429.JPG|A picture of Cubim4's face from Decmber 11th, 2017 Dg25T0vVAAAGAfq.jpg|Current Profile Picture Cubimgames.png|Cubim4 Games ggfggh.png|An old profile picture WIN_20180803_12_00_54_Pro.jpg|His face as of August 3rd, 2018 Category:People Category:Males Category:GD Category:Americans Category:Youtubers